Stuck in the Divide
by SonicShadowFan
Summary: Rated M for too many reasons to fit in here: the main characters being the Pinata Grim-reaper Dastardos and 2 of my O.C.'s Luka the sour Buzzenge and MoonLily, a gardener. Other characters make appearences as well but i don't want to spoil it ;D enjoy! Will update regularly due to me having already written this story with pencil and paper! /DastardosXOc/
1. Chapter 1

i am sorry for the random song at the beginning, but if you know the band Disturbed that you should know the song :)

* * *

_I want to tear a big hole in what is to be,_

_To end all this infatuation with unity,_

_I'm seeking my salvation alone again,_

_I never needed to be one of you anyway,_

_Don't wanna be another player losing in this game,_

_I'm trying to impress upon you,_

_We're not the same,_

_My own individuality is so unique,_

_I'm one impressive mother-fucker,_

_Now,_

_Wouldn't you say?_

His wicked voice sung out as he swung from side to side as he hovered above the ground lazily. His eyes closed as he sung one of his favorite songs, spinning his whacking stick in circles on the very tips of his fingers, skillfully. He let out an overly evil laugh between the first verse and the chorus. It, of course, being a part of the song, made it all the more wicked.

Dastardos rather enjoyed singing, not that he'd ever admit it, nor sing in public, EVER. Whenever he was near a garden or a populated area his singing would flicker down to a low mumble, if that.

He opened his eyes to check where he was headed. He already knew every last place in the area of Piñata Island, but he didn't want to run into anything troublesome. He just finished what he liked to call his daily agenda. His pockets filled with a massive total of three life candies, which bugged him immensely. "How the hell am I supposed to live off of three life candy?!" he growled.

People on Piñata Island aren't very bright.

"They probably think they make up for it with their brightly coloured shit they always dress themselves in…" Dastardos once said, "even you have more ugly trash you call 'descises' than you have ACTUAL clothing letter lone ones that don't make you look gay."

Dastardos rubbed his sore ribcage from when Pester smashed him with his shovel earlier today. How Professor Nut-job was able to acquire one of **THOSE **shovels is still unknown to the world, but he has one and that means big trouble for Dastardos.

He fazed through the back of his shameful excuse for a home. He flopped onto the cold ground, it being as hard as concrete would have been uncomfortable for anyone else, but he doesn't care. He doesn't feel most things in this world anyway. "Accept for those fucking shovel heads," Dastardos complained as he gripped his aching side.

A sour mallowolf sensed his master's distress and trotted over to him. It nuzzled Dastardos' back in an attempt to cheer him up. Dastardos pushed the sour away and slouched as he sat on the floor, "I don't need your sympathy…"

The piñata poked him with its nose as if it was trying to argue. Dastardos pointed out the door, not even raising his head, "go ruin some gardener's garden and leave me alone," he floated to his feet and laid down on his living room couch, which was patched up and sunken in. It was warm and comfortable not that it mattered anyway. Dastardos found himself mumbling a song to help him try to sleep to get his mind off the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmf," he grumbled as he reached for his alert system, which was just dumped onto the floor earlier. He checked the alert. "Another sick piñata…" he said plainly, "a great way to start the day at fucking five in the morning!" he yelled with annoyance and immense sarcasm. He floated up off the sofa and rubbed his eyes to try and see a bit clearer, than started to feel around his face…

His eyes snapped open as he dropped his alert system onto the couch. "I went to sleep with my mask on," he said quickly, as realization hit him like a tone of shovelheads. His eyes darted around the room, his body followed his eye movements in his search for his stolen mask. He quickly entered his small bedroom, which only contained a bed with a hard pillow and a single sheet which had been carelessly tossed onto it. The sours slept on it more that he did. "I swear," Dastardos growled, "if this is one of Pesters sick excuses for entertainment… I'll fucking murder him!"

After a few more minutes of Dastardos floating around franticly looking for his mask he finally found it. It was lying lightly in the jaws of a sour cocoadile, one he had just recently soured too. He carefully took his mask out of the beast's jaws and dried it off with his bed sheet before putting it back over his face. He slid onto the floor feeling worn out, out of breath and weak. "Goddamn it…" he huffed, "I didn't have a life sweet yesterday…" he coughed and dragged himself to his feet and floated hazily over to a hole in the side of the tree. He reached his hand in and pulled out a sweet with a buzzlegum pattern wrapped around the candy. He plonked himself on the ground again and clutched to the sugar-filled sweet as he drained it of its life essence.

No one else, except Pester, knew of the fact that Dastardos cannot survive without life candy.

About fifteen years ago, when Stardos was only ten, Jardiniero had left with Stardos' mother in search of a dragonache egg and had left his in charge of the garden and his younger siblings.

We all know that story… but not the entire thing.

After Stardos had eaten the sour candy he instantly felt it taking effect. His eyes widened as he spun around to face Lester, having to lean against the cold metal table with the bowl of 'new sweets' placed in the middle of the room. A single, oval light shone directly above the table. This room looked more like a surgery or operation room than anything else. Lester stood in the shadows but Stardos could see the evil glint in his eyes and the devious smirk on his mask. "I lied," he said with a cold chuckle, after stating the obvious, "I didn't need an assistant to help me with my new project." Stardos' knees gave out and he fell onto his hands and knees, his body shaking violently, it felt like he was being stabbed my a thousand needles all over his body, his vision started to blur and he tried to look up at Lester helplessly, his eyes begging for mercy as he started to feel the candy burning his insides, his breath hitched and he was barely able to breathe.

"I needed a test subject…"


	3. Chapter 3

The symptoms became worse and worse until Stardos stopped breathing, until he stopped moving altogether. That's when Pester finally started to worry the slightest. He kicked Stardos' side. Nothing. Not even a flinch. He then knelt down and poked him. Stardos was cold… and limp…

"Shit…" he murmured, "glad I didn't take the first one…" He jotted some notes down:

_Ingredients to strong… halve everything_.

After Pester had finished scribbling he accidently bumped his real bowl of sweets. A sparrowmint life candy fell from the bowl and landed on what remained of Stardos. Both the candy and his body glowed brightly before fading away, giving Stardos a sense of 'lack of gravity' as his now silver hair and mutated scarf lifted off the ground lightly as if he was under water. Pester stared at him and dropped another atop of him in curiosity, this time a mousemallow candy. It didn't glow like before but he could see the candy disintegrate to a single light that was soon sucked into his body.

He once again started to breathe…

Dastardos floated to his feet after absorbing the life candy and groaned at himself, "that fucking doctor would have been at the sick piñata by now…" he picked up his alert system and deleted the alert. He nearly hit the roof when a loud, ear bleeding kaw echoed over his home. Dastardos looked out the door to see a huge shadow zip over the ruins of his father's former garden. "There's only one bird piñata that size," he said aloud, "and that's a vulcherro… and vulcherro's do **NOT** sound like **THAT**."

He quickly floated over to the door of his home and peered out. A huge sour bird had a baby flapyak pinned to the hard, cracked ground as it started to viciously maul it to papery bits.

"Woah…" Dastardos exclaimed as he slowly floated out towards the piñata. It chewed on the remains of the flapyak and swallowed the candy inside of it whole. Its head snapped up towards Dastardos in a defensive manner as if he would try and steal it's kill from it. Dastardos halted and stared at the sour. Now that he was closer he could see the features of a buzzenge, a curved beak, massive wingspan, strong legs and muscular build. But it had the perfect amount of sour to give it that amazing patterning, the gorgeous colouration, the magnificent crest atop its head and glowing, piercing green eyes. It was the perfect sour piñata Dastardos could ever ask for.

He took a deep breath in and continued to float towards it, lightly humming a tune. His voice calming the piñata as he started to circle it to get a better look of the beautiful creature before him, it never lost eye contact with Dastardos, it watched his every movement as he slowly circled it, gradually getting closer, his voice humming like the winds, calming the sour. Dastardos stopped circling it to kneel down in front of it, knowing he did not sour it. He took precautions and tried not to scare it, only inches away from the sour. It somehow looked familiar to him, no two piñatas of any kind are the same and there was no piñata like this one. Dastardos slowly reached a cold, boney hand out towards the piñata to try and gain its trust, keeping his scarf's movements to a subtle twitch every now and then. The piñata jolted backward and eyed off his hand, not sure if it was safe. Dastardos hummed a little louder to reassure it that it was alright. The sour buzzenge sniffed his hand slightly. There was an overwhelming smell of sour, than death, but, the tiniest hint of a familiar smell to the buzzenge. It tilted its head to the side and squinted its eyes. "Stardos?" Dastardos nearly flipped. He jolted backward and quickly looked around. the sour leapt into the air and hovered above the ground. "WHAT THE?!" Dastardos was freaking out, "who the fuck was that?!" Dastardos was on his ass leaning backward when the sour landed on his knee, a smug look on its beak. "That would be me…"


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight…" Dastardos started. Now back in his home with the sour buzzenge, "you used to be one of my few piñatas that my dad let me have…?" The buzzenge nodded, "Luka, remember?"

"Yeah," he replied as the flash back started in his mind.

"I remember…"

Back when he was Stardos his dad had romanced an extra buzzenge by accident and gave Stardos the job of selling it at the village store with the daily fruits and vegetables. Of course, Stardos being Stardos, he kept the egg and hatched it himself. The buzzenge that hatched had amazing qualities. Its crest was much larger than other buzzenges and the patterning was slightly altered too. He named it Luka and the both of them never left each other's side.

"When Lester 'ad taken you I follow 'im to 'is base and snuck in, I found you unconscious on the ground lookin' the way you are now and I lost my cool," Luka said, having a bit of a chuckle, "Lester was shittin' 'imself when I attacked 'im, 'e freaked out so much 'e shoved a sour candy down my throat, knocked me out cold the bastard!"

Dastardos laughed, "But how are you able to speak?" Luka puffed his chest out proudly, his crest lifting a little, "Well Stardos, that I can 'elp you with!" He stretched his wings and flew over to Dastardos' shoulder, "You see… you and I used to be normal and we 'ad a strong connection, when we got soured or whatever you call it… we were sent into the same sorta… divide… stuck within life and death you know? That's 'ow I can talk to you…" Dastardos nodded, understanding what the piñata was saying.

"And by the way…" Luka asked, "whatever 'appened to that moon… flower… chick? You know… the one you 'ad this 'uge crush on… didn't she 'ave your dad's old garden after Pester fucked it up?"

"You mean MoonLily?" Dastardos replied, "AND I did NOT have a crush on her!" Luka rolled his eyes, **_'e so did 'ave a crush on 'er. _**"Well then, get on with it! What 'appened to 'er?"

Dastardos sighed, "About eight years ago, was when it all started…"

* * *

sorry for really short chapter ^-^" I'll try to extend it next time!


	5. Chapter 5

It was MoonLily's 17th Birthday and Dastardos had been helping her out with the garden for more than four whole years. He had the whole day planned out. He was in the middle of taking her over to a corner of her own garden to give her his gift. He was even going to reveal his identity to her, but the second she turned away from her garden…

"Pester attacked… he and his ruffians destroyed the garden, everything was reduced to rubble just like the last time… and when it was all over he thanked me for 'distracting' her and made it look as if I was a part of it. She ran through the forest in tears… after beating me to the very inches of my life," he floated to his feet and smashed his fist against the wall and yelled in anger, "I FUCKING HATE HIM!" he punched the wall again and again until his anger had drained. He floated there with his head low in silence for a while. "If only I had listened…" he finally muttered, "if I had just fucking listened to his plan that time, that ONE time… I could have stopped it from happening… I-I could have done something…."

Luka hovered over to his master and nudged his arm, "'ey now Stardos… don't be such a sour lemoning…" Dastardos glanced over his shoulder at him, rather annoyed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Luka remarked, "w'o knows, ya might explode soon!" they both chuckled at Luka's statement. "Ya now what?" Luka landed for a moment, thinking back, "I think I mighta saw 'er the other day…" his voice trailed off.

"WHAT?!"

Luka leapt into the air, a little taken back from his master's sudden eagerness. Dastardos leaned towards the piñata, "I gave up looking for her two years ago I thought she left the island!" Luka landed and shook his head, "well think again! She's got a massive garden now, right under Piñata Central, between the Dessert Desert and the Pinarctic!"

"Of course!" Dastardos face/mask palmed himself, "she could have never decided whether to be in the desert or the arctic! Where did you say it was? Under P.C.?" Luka nodded.

"I could show ya where it is if you'd like." Dastardos could fly over the moon and back, **_finally, a chance to get her back! _**"Wait outside I'll be there in a sec!" Luka flew to the top of Dastardos' home while Dastardos shot into his bedroom and pulled a chunk of bark away from the wall to reveal a small hiding place. He carefully pocketed his eight-year-late present and fazed through the wall to meet up with Luka. "Lead the way!"


	6. Chapter 6

The duo flew over the desert for only a minute before they reached the huge cliff side of the edge of the desert. Dastardos looked behind himself to only catch a glimpse of his home in the distance before he disappeared into the valley following Luka. They flew out of the valley and slowed down a little. "It's just over that 'ill over there!" Luka said, gesturing to the hill in front of them. He landed on a prickly-pear watching his master. He seemed to be immune to the large spiked of the weed. Dastardos floated to the top of the hill and peered down upon the massive garden that lay before him. Neutgats swimming in the huge lake with dragumflies dancing on top of the water with them, the parmadillos rolling about with whirlms, the bunnycombs frolicking with the chewnicorns and many other piñatas all playing around in the maze of flowers and trees. Dastardos was astonished at the huge garden and at the fact that there was not a single helper in sight.

"Wow," he said, "she must have her hands full with all this going on…" His eyes scanned the garden until he spotted a shadowed, female figure lying under a huge oak tree near one side of the garden, surrounded by many other varieties of trees. He floated silently over to the figure and just as he suspected it was her, MoonLily, sleeping in the shade of the oak tree. Her mask and clothing were exactly the same as when he last saw her, literally. They where the exact clothing that she's had practically her entire life, her orange, aqua rimmed poncho was looking a bit small but it's end still only came down to her stomach and her purple and aqua pants came down to her knees and still looked baggy on her. Her mask was the same as well. The right half of it expressing the moon and water contrasting with the pink half of her mask, expressing the water lily and beauty of the both of them combined. Dastardos chuckles quietly, he remembers how he would always tease her about the middle of her mask looking like toothpaste. His smile faded away when he noticed something was missing. Her long, flowing scarf.

MoonLily and Stardos met when they were only five and she had always loved his scarf, so he gave her one of his spare one he never used. When she wore it the scarf changed colour to match her personality, just like it did when Stardos first put one on, they were the only two who the scarfs changed colour for and they were best friends from the first day they met and would always find each other again. Even when Stardos was turned sour it was nearly impossible to keep them apart for a long time.

It hurt him to see her without it. "Maybe that's why I couldn't find her…" he whispered to himself. She slept under the tree, hugging her shovel, the only person on the island who actually had a platinum shovel handle AND a Dastardos shovelhead. A geckie slept atop of her head with her cutely. MoonLily would be twenty-five now and she wasn't very curvaceous. Her being flat-chested made it even easier to tell how unhealthy she was. She was as pale as Dastardos was and she was just as boney too, her ribcage was visible every time she took a breath. It was frightening.

Dastardos heard loud footsteps coming from the village path and he and Luka quickly hid in the dense foliage of the oak tree.

Seedos came sprinting down the path clumsily, screaming and clinging to the straps of his backpack. "MOON! MOONLILY! MILY GET UP!" he shouted as he drew closer to her garden MoonLily woke up and leapt up so fast that her poor blue geckie went flying into the pond with a loud squeak than a splash. She picked up her shovel and raced over to Seedos, who tripped over a sleeping bunnycomb. He scrambled to his feet and hid behind her. "Seedos?" she asked, looking over her shoulder before she turned to face him and placed a comforting hand on his muddy shoulder, "Seedos, what's wrong?" he was at least a head shorter than she was and he was shaking like a leaf in a pinarctic snow storm. Her answer was from a loud, booming voice from up the gravel road to the village. "Come back here you seed collecting nerd!" Bear. A. Marcas was running down the road with his cheap shovel high in the air, "If you think you get away with giving Bear three shitty seeds than think again dweeb!"


	7. Chapter 7

Seedos made a noise similar to that of a whirlm that found out about the sparrowmint creeping up behind it.

Bear was half way down the road before he realized who's garden he was running to and skidded to a stop just before he entered the garden. MoonLily stood on the other side of the white line. she glared right at Bear, her shovel tight in her hands. He might have been a lot bigger, stronger and more muscular, but he was stupider than MoonLily. He was smart enough to know not to mess with her though. Everyone knows of the story of what happened to her old garden and what she did to Dastardos with that very shovel she held in her hands, he knows what she's capable of.

"Evening… Bear…" MoonLily said plainly, her facial expression blank as she stared at him, a slight scowl started to creep over her mask. "Hello Miss MoonLily…" he replied slowly, holding his shovel at his side.

"Having a few seed problems are we?"

"No Miss," Bear said quickly, shaking his head at a rapid pace. MoonLily tilted her head to the side, being able to read him like a book, "Don't lie." Bear lowered his head and tried to look at her innocently. "If not getting the right seeds are your problem than you could always just buy them," she said, still emotionless. Bear argued, "I don't wanna pay a stupid amount of money to the stupid store lady!"

"I never said it had to be from Costalots," she said, as she stuck her shovel into the ground and leant against it. "What's MoonLily meaning?" he said, glancing up for a second at Seedos, who quickly ducked behind an apple tree, before looking back at the smaller girl. "I'm willing to make you a deal…" MoonLily said, as she still leaned against her shovel. Bear shuffled his feet a little and stood there comfortably, "Bear's listening…"

MoonLily smiled, "Just this once… I'll let you come in and choose any three of my seeds for free as long as you never bother Seedos again." Bear perked up a little and smirked,

"Four seeds and it's a deal."

MoonLily held out her hand and Bear shook it. "Wait what?!" Seedos called out from behind the tree, he poked his head out from his hiding place, "did you just… and he… you….. MoonLily!" Seedos went over to her but still kept his distance from Bear, "you can't give him your seeds! I'd rather get hit by his shovel than have you do that!" he waved his hands around frantically but MoonLily simply gave him her _'shut up Seedos'_ look she would nearly always gave him, then went back to leading Bear around her garden to show him what each of the seeds she had looked like when their fully grown and fertilized. Seedos groaned and sat down under the nearby apple tree and waited for MoonLily.

When Bear left, having chosen his selection of free seeds, Seedos let out a sigh, both of relief and of annoyance. "Why did you do that?" Seedos said rather angrily as he stood up. MoonLily waved her hand and her shovel disappeared as she walked over to Seedos, "Do what?" Seedos crossed his arms over his chest and puffed out his chest a little, trying to be a tall as he possibly could, his glasses a bit loose over his mask, "Don't play dumb MoonLily you know exactly what I'm talking about!" he tried to sound angry at her, "why did you give him your seeds?" she smiled at him and adjusted his glasses for him. She always thought Seedos more of a little brother rather than a friend, "so he won't bother you Si." She smiled sweetly at him. He hunched over and grumbled lightly, a light blush under his mask from being called the old nickname she gave him, "My, my name isn't-" MoonLily knelt down to be at eye level with him and cut his sentence short, "yeah I know, but," she tilted her head to the side a little, "I can still call you by your nickname… right?" he looked at her and a small smile crossed his mask, "yeah okay…" She smiled and ruffled his blue hair a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

"Try to stay out of trouble alright?"

"Alright," he said as he adjusted the straps of his backpack, "and thanks for helping me out Mily." She smiled at her old nickname, "Anytime Seedos, anytime." She waved at him as he left her garden.

When he was out of sight she sighed and sat back down under her orange tree this time and took something out of her pocket. A small, palm sized, rectangular box sat comfortably in her hands as if she knew exactly what she was doing with it. The plastic box was clear with a pop-up lid and rainbow tablets inside. The colours consisted of orange, red, yellow and green. They could have been passed off as Tic-tacks, but on Piñata Island, everyone can tell the difference between tic-tacks and drugs.

Dastardos gasped and nearly fell out of the tree, his eyes wide with shock. _MoonLily would never take drugs _he thought as he regained his posture. The only way to get those kinds is to be given them by a doctor, they are told to be extremely strong… but no one knows exactly what they are for. There must be something very, very wrong.

She popped the cap and poured out the tablets onto her hand, one red, one green and one orange. 3 tablets are surely far too much to be taking at once, but she stuffs them into her mouth anyway.

"Please tell me that those aren't what I think they are."

MoonLily nearly chocked. She quickly spun around, wide eyed, she knew that voice anywhere. She shoved the box into her pocket and looked around for the familiar red and yellow, twisted mask. The same as that of her shovel head. "I really am insane…" she muttered under her breath after finding nothing but her extremely unhappy geckie that poked it's tongue out at her before trotting off to sleep in the daisies. She turned around and stared into the water at her own reflection and sighed. The piñata's drew quieter and left her be as she knelt down, looking into the water. A neutgat swam up to her and poked its head up out of the water. She smiled and took the little piñata into her arms and lightly pet its smooth papery back. She released it back into the water and took out a small, pocket sketchbook and flipped to a page of it near the center of the book. It had already had a picture drawn on it. Dastardos hovered over her like a silent ghost, leaning over a bit to get a better look of the picture sketched on the paper. It was a very detailed picture of himself, back when he was Stardos, with the words _'missing you'_ written in curved writing in the bottom left hand corner of the page, with a broken heart drawn next to it. The portrait was side on with the wind blowing through his hair and a calm, almost sad, lost look on his mask, his eyes staring off at nothingness. MoonLily felt like she was being watched and quickly closed the book, shoved it back into her pocket and stood up, whizzing around making her shovel appear out of thin air and into her hands tightly as she looked around her garden. Nothing. She shook her head, "S-something's there," she stuttered, but quickly ground her teeth and shot away the fear, "something's there now show yourself!"

Luka flew down in front of her and clawed at the ground a bit, he looked up at her than flew back into the middle of the oak tree where the branches parted so she could see him clearly. He cawed at her to make sure to draw the attention and happily sat in the tallest tree of her garden. She watched the bird in amazement, "was that you creeping up on me?" she asked the bird, not expecting to get an answer. He cawed at her once more and she smiled at him, taking it as a yes. "You're a very pretty piñata I'll give you that, but you are still a sour, so I'll be keeping an eye on you…"

"Just like I've been keeping an eye on you?"


	9. Chapter 9

She moved like lightning, spinning around in a fury, pointing her shovel right between Dastardos' eyes, her face lowered and her aura darkened with rage. Dastardos stared at the blade of her shovelhead that was a mere centimeter away from his mask. He raised his hands to about his shoulder height and floated back a little to show he was no threat. "What the hell are you doing here," that wasn't a question she asked him, but more as an invitation for Dastardos to leave. He answered it anyway. "I'm getting my bird back," he pointed to Luka up in the oak tree, "he seems to have taken fancy of that tree of yours…" She steepened her glare, "Don't lie…" she said coldly, being able to read him like a book, "what ELSE have you come for?"

"You."

"What about me?" She snapped at him, her glare never fading, "You helped Pester destroy my old garden after I trusted you…" her eyes started to water but she blinks them away, "so you're here to destroy this one as well?!"

Dastardos shook his head quickly, "No I-"

"Save it Dastardos! I should have known that once you're evil your always an evil mother fucker!" she yelled at him, not even letting him finish speaking.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it and I don't care!" she turned away from him and back to the lake, "when I said I never wanted to see your mask again I meant it! The only exception is at the end of my shovel!" and with that she drove her shovel into the ground with enough force to crack a mountain in half, the shovel was stuck deep within the earth and Dastardos stayed silent, every word she said pierced his heart like a hot knife and butter. Luka sadly looked at them both, not quite sure what to do. The world around them was quiet until Dastardos broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing he said, he kept his voice low, "I let you down… that garden was everything you ever had, I know that… and I know what it feels like to lose everything and I'm sorry… I swear I had nothing to do with it especially on your birthday… I see you've gone a long way without me and I won't disrupt your success… I'm… happy for you… I'll leave you be…" MoonLily looked over her shoulder to see him slowly floating away. He stopped for a moment, held out his arm and whistled to Luka to tell him that they were leaving. Luka ignored him, he wasn't going to sit by and let this happen, he looked down at him as Dastardos called him again. Luka flew over to MoonLily and sat on top of the shovel and shook his head and cawed at him. Dastardos looked at Luka than at MoonLily, who turned away and took her attention to the water.

The sun was starting to set as the orange of it flickered on top of the water, she stared at her reflection and sighed, muttering to herself, "who am I now, Stardos?" she asked her thought-to-be-dead friend under her breath. She looked at the reflection next to her own. Dastardos looked into the water at MoonLily's reflection while she looked at his._ I don't know anymore_ he thought. He raised his head to look at her while she kept her head down, not making eye contact.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where's your scarf?" he asked her plainly, a hint of sadness found its way into his voice no matter how hard he tried. "Why should you care?" she said, just as plainly back, "it's not like you're the one that gave it to me…" she brought her attention back to her own reflection. Luka flew over to Dastardos' side and hovered there. He nudged him closer to MoonLily with his beak. They brushed sides lightly and quickly moved away from each other awkwardly. "Luka," Dastardos said, quietly but angrily, "you're not helping."

"I am helping," he replied and he hovered over to MoonLily and he sort of squeaked at her. She lifted her arm up and he landed on her wrist. He turned her hand up until her palm was facing towards the sky, Luka stared at Dastardos expectantly and MoonLily slowly followed Luka's gaze until she was looking at him as well.

Dastardos looked away than glanced back at the two watching him. "Luka," he said even more snappy than before, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Your present…" he replied, "Give it to her."

Dastardos sparked with realization than looked at his pocket and gently reached in. He took a deep breath than quickly placed it in her hand than floated away a little, taking interest in the grass bellow himself.

MoonLily gazed upon the flower bud that Dastardos had shyly placed in her hand, its roots and small vines curled around her fingers and hung bellow her hand. The bud was pink and plain but was still gorgeous and alive, growing without having to be in the ground. MoonLily looked back at Dastardos, her mouth open slightly as if she was trying to say something but she just couldn't find the right words.

"You're welcome…" Luka whispered in Dastardos' ear before flying back into the tree. Dastardos looked over his shoulder at MoonLily who was looking at the flower bud in amazement. He watched it as well as the last rays of the sunset slowly crept behind the horizon.

The two were left alone next to the lake as the moon rose in the sky. The light reflecting off the water as the slight humming of sleeping piñatas melted together to sound like peaceful music. The bud started to open from the rays of the moonlight. MoonLily gasped lightly. Never in Piñata Island history has there been a flower that opened during the night.

It was one of the most beautiful things MoonLily has ever seen.


	11. Chapter 11

When the flower was fully opened the inside of it was a beautiful blue with an aqua center. It was an obvious lily and as the moonlight shone down upon it the flower started to emit pollen spores which looked like sparkles or tiny stars in the night. A light breeze started to slowly dance across the water and it sent the sparkles to lightly spiral around Dastardos and MoonLily like magic.

MoonLily was lost for words. Dastardos watched the sparkles around him, _blarg! It's sickening how romantic this is _he thought, _I'm gonna throw up soon I swear…_ he took a quick glance over at MoonLily. Her mask's expression was deeply saddened. She looked at the flower than at him, Dastardos was confused at her sudden change of emotion, he'll never understand women, but it still worried him. He tilted his head a little at her, his glowing eyes questioning her.

MoonLily was in the middle of a flashback, back to Dastardos laying on the ground for her old garden, groaning in pain as he was lying in a puddle of his own thick blood. He was shaking violently as more blood gushed out of his deep wounds, the blood he lost the more ghostly he became. He laid there with his eyes closed tightly.

Her eyes started to water as she put the flower on the ground next to the pond, knowing that SHE had done that to him, she accused him of something he didn't do and he was acting as if nothing happened. Dastardos started to worry more, he floated closer to her and extended a hand and lightly touched her shoulder, "MoonLily?"

She leapt up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her mask into the crook between his neck and shoulder. Dastardos floated there, stunned. He could feel the warmth of her embrace, the longing for something in her heart and the hot tears running down her mask and getting soaked up in his shirt. He blinked a few times as if it would help clear his mind as he started to hear her muffled sobs. He sighed, still unsure of what was going on and tried to comfort her with a light pat on the back. She hugged him tighter. He found it incredibly awkward, but he tried his best to hug her. Unable to completely embrace her like she was he simply holds his hands on the back of her shoulder blades, guessing that he'd been forgiven.

After a while he spoke softly to her, "Hey…" he asked, "what's wrong?" She calmed down to a few hiccups every now and then. She mumbled something into his shirt. He lent his head in closer to hers to try and hear her, "huh?"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" she muttered through sobs, "I'm s-so sorry…" she pressed her mask further into his shoulder. "Sorry for what?" Dastardos tried to be gentle, still not on the right page. She quickly let go of him and moved away a bit, sliding her hands under her mask to wipe away the remaining tears that weren't soaked into Dastardos' shirt. "I-I'm sorry for what I did to you… back then… I… I should have trusted you but… I was… I was just so angry… I…" tears started to flow again and Dastardos sighed, he wiped a stray tear away from her mask. "Shh…" he said, "it's alright now… stop crying or you'll flood the place." She smiled and sniffled a bit, _he still has his old humor._


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry for the long wait but I've finally been able to get on the computer and add a new chapter YAY! :D it is also a bit shorter than my other ones so sorry about that as well ^-^"**

**any, enough of me blabbing on...**

* * *

A few minutes past before MoonLily fully calmed down and the two of them sat down in front of the lake. "So…" Dastardos asked, "What happened to your scarf?" MoonLily lightly stroked one of the delicate petals of the lily in front of her, "I got rid of it…"

"But why?" Dastardos was starting to lose his patience, but still tried to at least sound calm. She looked at him, "It… it doesn't matter…" Dastardos floated up, his anger starting to show as his scarf hissed and flicked the grass below him, "Yes it does! How could you throw it away like it's nothing! I can't believe you!" he turned away from her with his arms folded over his chest, a slight growl in his throat like a sour mallowolf. "Why do you care?" she stood up, confused as to why he's acting the way he is. He looked over his shoulder at her then sighed, "It's nothing…" she walked up to him and put her hands on her hips, "Nothing huh? I doubt it that you would throw a big tantrum like a baby swanana in a spiked collar over nothing."

"Hey!" he floated over to her, "I was not throwing a tantrum!" he clenched his fists by his side and leant forward, hovering over her, his mask scrunched up into a scowl. She grinned at him, not being intimidated at all, she even giggled a bit at him, "your still being a baby swanana…" Luka nearly fell out of the tree he was laughing so hard, Dastardos grumbled sarcastically, "Ha ha… shut up," he glared at Luka, who was still laughing his papery feathers off. MoonLily chuckled a bit and picked up her flower. "I have no idea where to put it… and what is it called anyway?" she looked up at him and he shrugged. "You can call it whatever you want it's your flower," was his response as he gestured to Luka that he'd rip his head off if he didn't shut up. That still did stop the bird. MoonLily looked around and decided it was best to just plant it right where she was, in front of the lake. So, with a wave of her hand her shovel appeared and dug a hole for her to plant the lily. The very instant the flower was in the ground her alert system went off. She flicked it open then quickly got up, "FUCK!" Dastardos and Luka quickly brought their attention to her, "What?!" they both said, even though Luka sounded like he squawked. MoonLily put her alert system away, "I completely forgot I've got to go!" she started to run up the path to the village.

"Hey wait!" Dastardos yelled out from behind her.

She called back to him, "I'll see you tomorrow!" she then disappeared over the hill. He sighed then shrugged, "I'll never understand girls…" he said to no one in particular as he shook his head.

"So when are you two gonna romance dance 'ey?" Luka said nudging Dastardos on the shoulder. He coughed a bit. "Come on let's get home before the other sours throw a party or something and burn down our house…" he said as planted Luka on his shoulder and made his way over the sands of the desert, ignoring Luka's comment. He grinned, "You so 'ave a crush on 'er."

"Shut up Luka."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dastardos and MoonLily sittin' in a tree!"

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"

Luka had been singing that song all the way home and even a few more minutes after they arrived home he was still dragging it out just to annoy Dastardos more. Luka grinned widely at him as he continued to tease his comrade. "I swear I'm going to smash your head open and use YOUR life candy in a minute!" Dastardos threatened, smacking his fist into the palm of his hand as he mimicked breaking the Buzzenge open. Luka laughed at him, "Aw ya know you wouldn't do that would ya Stardos?" Dastardos glared at him.

"Try me."

Luka grinned more and continued to sing. Dastardos covered his ears and groaned, "I can't win can I?" Luka shook his head, still smiling like a maniac as he sang the song which is now one of Dastardos' top five songs which he absolutely hates. He could only just hear the ringtone of his alert system, he flipped it open and read the name and groaned. "This night just got 50 times worse…" he said as he floated into his bedroom to get away from Luka's obnoxious singing. He answered the call, "what do you want?" he snarled at Professor Pester from the other side of the call. Pesters raspy voice boomed through the alert system and right into Dastardos' ear, "GET OVER HERE NOW DASTARDOS!" he held his system away from his throbbing ear and rubbed it lightly, "at this hour of the night?" he complained. He turned to his piñata and held the alert system away from his mask, "Luka shut up I'm trying to talk!" he yelled at him then went back to the short conversation he was having with his boss. "No if's, but's or whatever's Dastardos you're in trouble and if you don't get ass down here I'll go over there!" Pester ordered, Dastardos sighed and hung up on him before massaging his forehead, "come on Luka… 'we've been summoned…'" he said grudgingly.

Luka yawned and flew into Dastardos' arms, who stared at the bird confusingly. "What are you doing?" he asked him.

"I'm tired…" he replied as he curled his legs close to his body and fuzzed up a bit, "carry me Stardos…" Dastardos groaned and floated out of his home, carrying his papery bird who grinned as he got a free ride, not having to do anything and is still annoying to his owner. "You better not start singing again…" Dastardos grumbled as he floated towards Pesters lair. Luka smiled and yawned with a little chuckle, "I'm too tired right now… so you're lucky this time Stardos…"

"You are such a jerk you know that?"

Luka grinned more, "I learnt from the best."

"Heh heh heh… shut up Luka."

Luka laughed before he snuggled down to catch up with a few zzz's. Dastardos sighed and pet Luka's crest lightly, gaining as ting purr from the soured buzzenge resting in his arms. _I wonder what I did this time to make the old fuck pissed… _He chuckled quietly, _maybe he finally found that sour srypent… _he chuckled again. _I regret nothing of what I did last week to that ugly mother fucker's volcano…_

He floated along happily, a slight smile on his mask with the beautiful memories of the destruction and graffiti he made to Pester's lair.


	14. Chapter 14

Dastardos' mask got darker and darker in both embarrassment and rage. The second he opened the door to Pester's Lair both he and Luka saw Professor Pester playing with small figurines of Dastardos and MoonLily without clothes, masks and on top of each other. They can only imagine what he was doing with the two. Luka had a confused look on his face, "What the 'ell are they-" Luka's sentence was cut short to Dastardos clamping his beak shut. Pester stood up quickly and pranced over to his minion and proceeded to skip around him in a circle, "Dastardos and MoonLily sitting in a-"

"I'm outta here…" Dastardos said plainly as he turned and floated away. He was quickly stopped by a shovel to the face and collapsed to the floor, Luka flopping off of his shoulder to hover for a while before landing on the ground and rushing to Dastardos' side, "Stardos! Are you 'right?"

"No turning away from me while I'm trolling you!"

Dastardos adjusted his mask and groaned slightly, his vision swayed and blurred until he blinked the dizziness away. His hearing crackled for a bit until Luka's loud squawks clicked his ears back into function. His head snapped up to Pester trying and failing to get a decent grip on Luka and to throw him into a cage. "HEY!" Dastardos yelled as he floated up and snatched Luka away from him to hold onto his bird piñata protectively, "leave him alone!"

"It attacked me first!" Pester grumbled as he dusted himself off, "I was merely trying to contain the stupid bird since you can't seem to." He grinned a crooked grin at Dastardos which was soon wiped from his mask when he opened his mouth. "You're gonna need a bigger cage to fit your fat ass in…" Dastardos grinned back just as crooked only with a slight glare in his eyes, "and I take better care of my sours than you do your ruffians."

Pester smiled rather sickly. "Oh please…" he said, waving Dastardos off, "only once have I gotten THAT desperate to _do_ them…" he giggled like a little, sour school-girl. Dastardos turned away and slapped himself in the forehead repeatedly to try and get the mental image out of his head before it stained his mind forever, regretting that he hadn't thought about what he said and how Pester would interpret it. "You know that's not what I meant!" he scowled at him over his shoulder.

Pester hummed, "how would you know if you could fuck a piñata better than I can my minions?"

Dastardos threw himself out of a window and into the foliage beneath repeating the word 'EW' over and over again as he made a mad dash for home. He turned his alert system off and held onto Luka tightly, who was shaking lightly, his eyes wide and pupils shrunken. His right eye twitched occasionally, "I'm scared for life…" he muttered as he stared off at nothingness over Dastardos' shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

MoonLily sat in the waiting room patently. She missed her appointment with the doctor so she's waiting for when he's free to speak with him.

"Milly?!"

She looked up at Seedos and gasped. She stood up quickly, "what hap-"

"Don't ask." Was all he said as he held up a hand to silence her while the other held the detached half his mask to his face, the cracks and missing chunks of his mask all had blood running down them, his glasses where missing so MoonLily helped him find a seat while they waited.


	15. Chapter 15

"Next please."

Seedos and MoonLily looked at each other for a second before they got into an argument about who should go next. MoonLily won by dragging him up and pushing him to the door. "You're bleeding!" she said, "I'm not! And it's only a check up anyway I can come back later!"

"But-" was all that she heard as the door closed behind him. She sighed and left enough chocolate coins on the counter to pay for Seedos' medical bill. _Patch needs the money… and Si doesn't have any to spare, _she thought to herself as she left the tiny village hospital.

The truth was that she did need to see Patch. The things that had happened to her in the past had scared her both physically and mentally. She couldn't go with her parents into the big city and was left to tend to her first garden and she had failed to take proper care of it, sure she was 10 at the time but it still drags her down, after her parents went away and never came back her best friend went missing too, then her second garden put a lot of pressure on her since it used to be the great and mighty Jardiniero AND the garden of her missing friend, who by that time was presumed dead, that garden was completely destroyed, which wasn't her fault at all, but she still blames herself for it and it's even worse since she blamed Dastardos for it and beat the shit out of him and now knows he did nothing to deserve it. As for the physical damage…

MoonLily shook her head. She doesn't want to think about it, it hurts inside enough. She shivered lightly as she slowly made the trek back to her garden, rubbing her arms for warmth and support. The wind seemed to bite at her uncovered skin as the cold breezes from the piñartic swept up the trail like a herd of limeoceros smashing into her one by one. The first day of winter was only 3 nights away and it was already starting to snow. She rushed to her garden as quickly as she could. MoonLily looked up to the sky to see a glimpse of moonlight peek through the clouds. It was almost sunrise. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath as she shivered and ran down the dirt pathway, "my desert piñatas aren't going to be happy…"

Gami, MoonLily's blue geckie, sat unhappily under her oak tree waiting for her to return so he could have something warm to snuggle up to. He lazily looked around the garden. Spike, one of MoonLily's most expensive piñatas, was an orange, wildcard bunnycomb with a pointed tail, who used to be known throughout the island for his tricks as well as being sent to 19 parties all around the world. He was also known for his spiked collar and a Von Ghoul Helmet he used to wear around the garden, he's won many P factor rounds and races which would usually make any piñata who had to live in the same garden jealous. But the other piñatas like Spike, he wasn't the type of piñata who is a show off or rolls around in chocolate coins. He's been partying less now days and is quite happy to bound around through MoonLily's endless garden. He now wears a romance earing on his left ear which is a plain silver. Firey, a desert raisant with a silver combat medal, sat next to Gami in an attempt at keeping each other warm, since they were both from the desert.

That's was when Dastardos and Luka came screaming and flying at top speeds past the garden and off into the desert, leaving the piñatas scared, worried and confussed.


End file.
